The Long Hello
by MnkyGrl63
Summary: Dana has returned to PCA. What feelings will be stirred up? DanaLogan. I either changed slightly or shortened most of the lyrics I used.
1. Home Sweet Home

**The Long Hello**

I couldn't believe it! I was on my way home from a great summer vacation in Australia, walking through the airport, when I saw _her_ getting off of a plain. I haven't seen her in TWO years! And she just comes waltzing back into my life, just as senior year is about to start. _Doesn't she know how it hurt, still hurts, when she left? __Of course not you idiot, you never told her!_ _Shut Up! I really need to stop talking to myself. _Anyways I was still standing there, frozen, staring at her when she finally saw me.

--

Holy Crap! What was _he_ doing here?! I mean I knew I would have to see him eventually. After all I came back to go to PCA again for my last year, but I thought I'd have more time until I ran into anyone from there. _He always has to put a spin on things, doesn't he? _I took a deep breath and decided to get this over with.

--

Great now she's walking over here. _What should I do? __Go talk to her you moron!__ Yeah! Right! __I thought you weren't going to talk to me anymore.__ Shut Up!_

--

As they walked closer together the more nervous they each got but neither of them showed it. "Hey." The girl greeted.

"Hey…" 'awkward silence' "so… what have you been up to?"

She shrugged, "Not much. New school, new classes, I even managed to learn the language."

"You… ah, forgot new friends. Didn't you?"

"Oh. Yeah, I make a few new friends. We even started our own small, little band type thing."

"That's cool. I didn't know you were a musical person." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, um… well I'll see you at school I guess. Bye!" she started to walk away but he stopped her.

"Dana, wait!"

"Yes?"

"Do you want a lift? I have a limo waiting for me outside." He blushed at the last part. _Since when is he shy about his money?_

"That's surprisingly sweet of you, Logan, but my aunt is picking me up."

"Oh." Was all he said.

"But thanks anyways." Dana smiled softly to him.

-- At PCA

"Thanks for the ride Aunty Les!"

"No problem sweetie. Don't forget, call whenever."

"Okay. Bye!" Dana waved her aunt off and headed to the administration's office. "Hi, I was wondering…"

"Name?" the old lady cut her off.

"Dana Cruz." The lady typed a few keys on her computer.

"Welcome back to PCA Ms. Cruz, here's your schedule, and you'll be staying in room 101." She said completely monotone as if she's rehearsed it about a zillion times.

-- Room 101

"Did you hear that Quinn is getting her own room again and we get a new roommate?" Zoey asked Lola.

"Do we have to get a new roomy?" Lola whined.

"We don't exactly have a choice, trust me. But I'm totally with you on this; I don't want a new and weird roommate."

"Who are you calling weird?" the two girls looked at the door.

"Sorry I didn't mean it that way. You must be our new roomy, I'm Zoey and this is Lola."

"I know it's been a while, but c'mon Zoe I haven't changed that much." The two just stared at her. Then realization hit Zoey like a brick wall.

So what do you think? My 1st Zoey 101 fic. R&R!


	2. Welcome

**Chapter 2**

"Dana! Oh My Gosh! What are you doing here? You're our new roomy? Oh My Gosh! This is great!" she gushed while squeezing Dana in a bear hug.

"Zoe! I can't breathe!"

"Sorry!"

"It's okay. I thought it was Nicole's job to say extremely long sentences in one breath." They both chuckled. "So where is Nicole?"

"Her mom sent her to an all girl's school so she could focus more on school rather than boys."

"That girl was obsessed. So which bunk is mine?"

"You can have your old one." Dana tossed her stuff on the bottom bunk as Zoey walked to the door, "I'm going to ask Quinn and the guys if they want to join us at Sushi Rox, you two stay and get to know each other." She walked out.

"Lola, right?"

"Yeah, Dana?"

"Yup."

"So… you were Zoey and Nicole's first roommate?"

"Yeah. So how long have you been going to PCA?"

"My first year was the year after you left."

"Cool." A girl popped her head into the room

"Hey, Lola, can you help me run through my lines for the play?"

"Sure. I'll meet you guys at Sushi Rox." She said turning back to Dana.

"Okay, see yah." After she walked out the door Dana plugged in her iPod and started to unpack. Then one of her favorite songs, "Freak You Out" by Emma Lahana, came on and she started singing to it.

_And it goes like this-  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
_

_I can't tell you why  
But I can't stop thinking about you baby  
Oh yeah  
Don't you think it's time  
I walked around every word you're saying  
Oh yeah (yeah)  
Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where it's at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where you're at  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Didn't I try to let you know  
Didn't I try to tell you so  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out_

"Wow! So I guess you were the lead singer of your band, huh?"

"Logan, what the hell?!" Logan walked into the room and closed the door.

"Just thought I'd come see you. Our conversation earlier wasn't so great."

"What do you care?"

"Maybe I had something to ask you." He said while walking toward her.

"And what would that be?" he smirked.

"… Wanna make out?" Dana just rolled her eyes and finished unpacking. "You know you want me."

"More than anything in the world." She replied sarcastically.

"I knew it! See? You just couldn't hide it from me." They both smiled at each other. "It's nice to have you back D."

"Thanks it's nice to be back."

"Are you ready to go down to Sushi Rox?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Hey, so again that song was Freak You Out by Emma Lahana. (I shortened the song) You should check out her songs they're great. R&R!


	3. Why?

**Chapter 3**

-- **Sushi Rox**

"Hey Logan, 'bout time you got here we were… Dana?!" Michael greeted his friends.

"Hey Mike I see you haven't changed much." Dana retuned pointing to the bowl of potato chips sitting in front of him. He smiled and stuffed an entire chip into his mouth.

"I don't think this guy's ever gonna change." Chase laughed patting Mike on the back.

"I don't think so either." Zoey agreed.

"Oh! Look at that! Karaoke!" Lola sang joining the group. "Hey Logan, why don't you go up there and sing your song?" Lola smiled flirtatiously. Logan thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, sure. After a few other people go up."

"I'll go first!" Zoey cheered and ran up to the stage.

_(Are you ready?)  
Oh  
I know you see me standing here  
Do I look good my dear  
Do I look good today  
Oh Oh Oh  
I'm just another kind of girl  
And you wanna see my world  
So come and run away  
Yeah Yeah  
If you wanna play  
Come and play today  
Let's just get away  
Yeah  
I will make you see  
All the things you that you can be  
Believe in yourself  
Come follow me  
Yeah Yeah  
Yeah_

Everyone clapped when she finished. "She's a pretty good singer." Michael pointed out and everybody agreed. After a few other kids and even Mr. Bender went up and sang a song Logan decided he'd go up.

"Hey everyone, this is a song I wrote for a special someone. Just don't laugh, okay?" he opened up looking Dana in the eyes.

_Every time I have a thought, a memory  
Of all the bad things that you did to me  
Everybody talks  
Everyone was shocked  
It nearly broke my heart when I heard  
And it was all wrong, it was all wrong  
Why did you do it?  
Why didn't you say it all again?  
Why did you do it?  
Why didn't you say it  
All along?  
Why did you do it?  
Why didn't you say it?  
I want to know  
Why did you do it?  
Why did you do it?  
Why did you do it  
And say it all again?  
Why did you do it?  
It wasn't about the truth, it wasn't about the lie  
Its just the fact that you made me cry  
You didn't even try, I really want to sigh  
I'm sorry but I have to say goodbye  
Say goodbye  
Because you made me cry  
You didn't even know that you made me cry  
And? Oh, Why did you do it?  
Why didn't you say it all again?  
Why did you do it?  
Why didn't you say it?  
All along  
Why did you do it?  
Why didn't you say it?  
I want to know  
Why did you do it?  
Why did you do it?  
Why didn't you say it all along?  
Why did you do it?  
Why didn't you say it all along? _

He finished still meeting Dana's gaze. "Why did you do it?" he spoke softly as a single tear slipped down his cheek. He walked off the stage before anyone noticed, but Dana did. She's always noticed every detail about him. So she went to talk to him.

"Logan?" she asked quietly.

The next chapter is already written, I just want some more reviews. At least 6. Songs featured were: the Zoey 101 theme song and Why by The Naked Brothers Band (Alex Wolff). R&R!


	4. I Missed You

**Chapter 4**

"Oh, hey D. What's up?" Logan asked wiping off his face.

"Are you okay?" _**Since when are we so civil around each other?**_ They both thought as Logan shrugged.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked her.

"Sure."

"Why'd you do it?" she could see the pain dripping out of his eyes.

"What do you mean?" even though she was pretty sure what he meant.

"Why'd you leave without saying anything?" Dana paused a bit before responding.

"I wasn't even supposed to come to PCA that year, or at all for that matter, but the school in France was taking too long to get back to us so my aunt enrolled me here. Then toward the end of the year MSF finally got back to us and said that for my first year I'd have to enroll as an exchange student, but then I could be a full time student there." She explained.

"Why'd you enroll there in there in the first place?"

"My parents live there." Guilt flashed across his face. "Don't worry about it." She assured him when she saw this.

"So… ah… why'd you come back if everything is in France?" Dana looked around unsure of what to say.

"Because I… missed you, all of you." She sighed and Logan smirked. "If you tell _anyone_ that, I'm going to kick you so hard there's No Way you'll have kids." Logan chuckled a little at this.

"It's good to have you back Cruz." He took a few steps past her, "Just wondering, but who'd you miss the most?" Dana was grateful that she wasn't facing him; otherwise he would have seen the small blush creep across her cheeks.

"I think I've said enough, don't you?" he shrugged.

"I guess I'll see you around then, huh?"

"I guess." Logan walked back to the table while Dana sorted a few things out in her head. _Why didn't you tell him? __Tell him what exactly? That it was HIM that I missed the most, __and that's why I came back?__ Uh, YEAH! __SHUT UP!__ Fine! You won't hear from me anymore! __Good!_

I know this one was short but the next one will be longer and will have more DL. R&R!


	5. Bastard

**Chapter 5**

"Hey look who finally decided to come back!" Michael greeted Dana as she rejoined the group.

"Hey. I think I'm going to turn in for the night, you know jet-lag." Everyone said goodnight and she went up to her room, but not to sleep. She unburied her guitar from the bottom of her chest and headed to the beach. She found a perfect spot to watch the setting sun and strummed away at her well-loved guitar.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful

_He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie

As the last notes streamed out of her mouth she heard clapping. "I thought I'd find you here." Logan smiled at her.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough… so, who do you have a crush on? I-is he the reason why you decided to come back?" he looked at her with sadness in his eyes. Dana nodded.

"Yes, he is the reason why I came back."

"Oh. I see. So who's the lucky bastard?" Dana couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at this which caused Logan to look at her quizzically.

"Sorry, it's just what you called him."

"A bastard?" she nodded. "Why are you obsessing over someone who's a bastard?"

"First, I'm not obsessing," he sarcastically nods, "and second he _used _to be a bastard, but now he's… sweet." She finished smiling into the almost-set sun.

"I'm guessing you like him better 'sweet'?" Logan asked with some distaste in his voice.

"Sort of, I mean I've always liked him and since I've gotten back he's been genuinely sweet and…"

"And?" Logan asked hesitantly.

"_And_ I think I might actually be in love with him."

"Love?" he felt as if he were punched in the gut.

"Yeah. But I doubt he feels the same."

"Why wouldn't he?" once he realized what he said he let out a nervous laugh. Dana blushed.

"Well how would I find out?" Logan sighed, not exactly enthusiastic that she loved someone else.

"You could always ask him to a movie or something." He sadly suggested. Dana thought about it for a second but then agreed. She stood up from where she had been sitting and walked over to him.

"Thanks for the advice."

"No prob-" his breath caught when she gave him a lingering peck on the cheek, "-lem." This made Dana giggle.

"So, how would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow?" Dana smirked, Logan however was completely speechless which made Dana's smirk grow and her nerves grew as well. "So what do you say Reese?" Logan finally snapped out of it.

"What about this guy that you're in _love_ with?" he said the word love with plenty of distaste and Dana catching the tone rolled her eyes.

"Why do guys have to be such morons? YOU ARE THE BASTARD I'M IN LOVE WITH!" Logan just stood there slack-jawed. "Either you say something or I'll slap you." Logan came back down to earth.

"Seriously?"

"Yes I would've slapped you if you didn't say anything."

"No, not that the other thing. You love me?" she nodded shyly. He smiled and enveloped her in a warm hug, never wanting to let her go. He kissed the crown of her head before pulling away and losing his smile. "I'm a bastard?" Dana just laughed, she couldn't help it.

"Yes, but you're better now… kind of."

"Really?" he asked cupping her cheek.

"Really." Logan bent down and gave Dana a sweet kiss.

"I love you." Logan proclaimed when they finally broke apart for air. His proclamation made Dana's face light up.

"I love you too."

* * *

Well this story is finally done, wait… THE END. Now it's done. R&R.


End file.
